


these hands are too shaky to hold

by PilotInTheStars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little bit of smooching, Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Sleepless nights, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, news at 10: two adults share a bed, they switch who is the little spoon and big spoon and that's valid babey, this is short af sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: Sea Hawk has a sleepless night and a certain someone is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	these hands are too shaky to hold

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to @sharknana29 for beta-ing! You're the best.
> 
> Song title is technically from Paper Bag by Fiona Apple. The song's meaning doesn't tie in with the fic but I thought this one lyric would work as a title.

It was a quiet night in Salineas. 

The seas were calm, the people in their homes, and Sea Hawk had managed to get Mermista to get to bed at a reasonable time after a full day of work as princess. 

And yet, it was Sea Hawk who wasn’t able to sleep. 

Something was on his mind, yet he couldn’t put it into words. But it had made him crawl out of their bed and stare out by the balcony that looked over the seas. 

There were nights like this frequently for everyone after the war, Sea Hawk found. No one could fully escape them. 

Mermista snored in her sleep and Sea Hawk glanced at her behind him. She was always cold and preferred to sleep with no less than four blankets at any given time. She had always drawn her knees up to her chest when she slept out of habit- but she had begun to curl up more so after the war, after being chipped by Horde Prime… She curled up in a way that reminded him of the sand bugs that crawled deep into the beach to hide. 

Sea Hawk heard Mermista sit up and he turned yet again to look at her. Her hair was messed up and she blew a strand out of her face. She gestured for him to come back. 

“I’m cold.” 

Sea Hawk crawled back into bed and Mermista leaned forward to kiss him. It was one of those lazy, soft kisses reserved for nighttime. Her hands traced up to the collar of his shirt as his hands found her waist. 

She let go and rested her ear against his heart. His fingers traced patterns onto her back through her tank top. 

Nothing was said for a long time. 

Mermista looked up at him again and kissed him softly. “Are you alright?”

He nodded but she did her typical look, the one that meant she knew him too well for that. 

“I was so terrified of losing you in the war,” he said softly. 

She kissed him again, burying her fingers in his hair, leaning into him. If there were kisses reserved for nighttime, there was a newfound type of embrace after the war, one that said “I’m here.”

Mermista let go again. 

“You haven’t lost me. We’re free.” 

Her fingers traced up his arms and pulled him into her embrace. She buried her face in his neck, his own hands traced gentle patterns onto her back, staying far below the healed scar on the back of her neck from Horde Prime’s chip. 

She had gone back to wearing her hair to the side again, now that it was healed. Slowly, ever so slowly, the bad nights seemed to be far in between. 

There was one a couple nights ago, a nightmare that woke Mermista up and startled the both of them. He held her after that, kissing the side of her neck softly as they both fell asleep again. 

“I’m here.”

They curled up again, Mermista’s back to his chest, his nose pressed to her neck, her fingers intertwined with his. Both reminders that the other was there. 

And they rested better than they had in a long time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts, head empty, only Seamista. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
